Sweet Dreams
by NecroTwilight
Summary: "El solo jadeó. Me encontraba lejos, en 1918. Sufría el ardor de mi garganta mientras recorría los frios pasillos de un viejo hospital." Pov Bella. Confien en mi y entren : Por ahora y a menos que desida continuar O-S ö


**I'm ****back baby! You miss me? :D (?**

**Ok no xDD pero si regrese con nuevo O-S (;**

**Bueno la idea era subirlo para el cumple de Edward *w***

**Pero lo acabe mucho antes y debo subirlo o.ó (?**

**Así**** que léanlo y déjenme un lindo comentario para saber como quedo ö**

**Ah y ya saben, si los personajes fueran mios, no los estaria publicando aca -.- (?**

**Steph Meyer, eres la ley :k (?**

**POV Bella**

-¿Podrías hacerlo…? Otra vez…

Eran cerca de las 4 am., pero por supuesto, no tenia una pizca de sueño. (Y realmente me alegra de saber que jamás lo volvería a tener.)

Estábamos en algo así como una celebración por la ida de los Vulturis y que mi hija estaba sana y a salvo. Solo el y yo, en nuestra habitación. Edward había conseguido todo de mí. Me tenía en alma, corazón, y cuerpo… Y ahora gracias a mi habilidad, también en mente.

-Por favor, muéstrame algo…- Vi su gloriosa cara, sus ojos dorados y sus suaves labios hacer un puchero rogándome que abriera mi escudo nuevamente. ¡Dios! ¡Como si necesitara todo eso para convencerme!

Pensé unos segundos que podía mostrarle, ya había dado una repasada a toda mi vida humana y vampira.

-Edward, no se que mostrarte, no se que podría interesart… Oh.- Inmediatamente supe que mostrarle, sonreí para mí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Mira esto- Dije mientras ponía mis manos en la tersa piel de su cara, cerré los ojos, concentrándome. El solo Jadeó.

Seguramente estaba confundido.

Me encontraba lejos, hacia unos largos años atrás. En 1918 para ser exacta. Sufría el ardor de mi garganta mientras recorría los fríos pasillos de un viejo hospital. Sabía perfectamente a quien buscaba. Estaba oscuro, una fina capa de polvo cubría todo.

Llegue hasta el final del pasillo, hasta que me topé con una puerta, sin pensarlo, la abrí lentamente para encontrar miles de camas ocupadas por cadáveres, todos resultados de la gripe española.

Sentí a Edward, en mis manos, tensarse.

Avancé entre las camas hasta llegar a la última, en la que se encontraba un hermoso joven de 17 años. Su broniceo cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Un libro posaba sobre su pecho y se movía intranquilo. No. El no estaba muerto, sin embargo estaba en la morgue.

Estaba incomodo o sufría por su enfermedad.

Me acerque a el. Tomé el libro dejándolo en el suelo a mi derecha. Lo observe detenidamente, notando todos sus detalles. Su piel, delicada, tenia un suave color rosa, tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos cerrados, donde habían unas largas pestañas perfectas. Estaba frunciendo.

Imposible de frenar, pase mis dedos acariciando su frente. Este se relajó y sin poder detenerme, rocé mi mano por toda su cara, sus mejillas, su barbilla sus labios…

Se sentían tan suaves en mis dedos, que no pude evitar acercarme mas y rozarlos con los míos. Eran tan dulces, soltó un suspiro ahogado y me separe para encontrar esas perfectas esmeraldas mirándome fijamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue el, el que se acercó a mi con la poca fuerza que tenia, nuevamente sentí esos blandos, dulces, redondos y calientes labios. Mi garganta ardió con ganas, como nunca lo había hecho. Tuve que separarme de el, pronunciando las palabras "La tua cantante…"

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y me observo triste, como pidiendo mas. Un pequeño puchero asomándose. Sonreí y el abrió la boca seguramente para protestar, pero antes puse un dedo sobre sus labios susurrando un "shhh".

Le acaricie su rostro, sabía que no le quedaba mucho como humano y no quería que sufriera aun mas.

-No digas nada, descansa Edward, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Pensé que se había quedado dormido. Pero derepente volvió a abrirlos, me observo, mordiéndose el labio inferior como queriendo pedir algo pero sin saber como hacerlos. Reí ante esto. Me acerque y lo bese lentamente, teniendo micho cuidado con mis dientes.

-Ahora si, duerme un poco por favor.- Dije al separarme. El solo asintió. Se acomodo en la cama y su respiración se calmó.

-Bella… te amo.- Susurro entrecortadamente. Me sorprendí como nunca. Pronto comenzó a roncar levemente, mas como pequeños suspiros.

Rápidamente me alejé y huí por la ventana al notar a un joven Carlisle entrar a la habitación. No quise presenciar su transformación así que solo empecé a correr.

Y entonces solté mi escudo. Edward volvió a jadear, su respiración era agitada.

-Bella… ¿Qué-que fue es-so?- Sonreí.

-Un sueño que tuve cuando aun era humana. Recordé que jamás te había mostrado mis sueños y que siempre me observabas al dormir. Ahora te das una idea de porque pronunciaba tanto tu nombre.

Casi sin darme cuenta, a una gran velocidad me tomo en sus fuertes y fríos brazos, besándome con furia sobre nuestra cama.

-Te amo Bella, te amo como nunca…

-Hmm…- No tenía palabras, sus labios en mi cuello me dejaban muda.

-¿Sabes? Hay otro sueño que me gustaría ver….- Me aleje un poco para verlo a la cara, el siguió hablando. –¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la Isla Esme? El sueño del que no querías despertar….

Eso basto para mandarme al límite, llegue a su boca con demasiadas ganas.

-Espera…. –Dijo sobre mis labios. –Una pregunta… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Al humano… o al vampiro?

Reí con fuerza, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas cuando dije:

-¿No tendremos celos de tu versión humana, no? Tranquilo, prefiero a mi perfecto vampiro celoso.- Lentamente volví a juntar nuestros labios, hundiéndonos en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió mucho mas intenso, y… Digamos que le mostré el sueño del que ahora ninguno quería despertar.

"_Soy vampiro, y si para ti es solo mi sueño, te recuerdo que los vampiros no duermen, por lo que este sueño será eterno, jamás despertare._"

**Nota: Bella es vampira en el sueño, ella lo soñó así o.o**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? :'D!**

**Sean buenos conmigo, estoy con necesidad de halagos :s (?**

**Se me rompieron los lentes, no veo bien, así que si notaron algún error ortográfico avísenme y lo arreglare x)**

**LOS AMO *w***

**No se si haya alguna continuación, quien sabe, estoy loca, por ahí si (?**

**Si pasa, ustedes, se darán cuenta (:**

**Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
